Various types of electronic devices are being used these days. An electronic device may provide a service to a user while operating alone. An electronic device may also provide a service to a user while communicating with another electronic device.
Communication between electronic devices is performed in compliance with one or more of various wired/wireless communication protocols. An electronic device may employ a communication process defined in a communication protocol to understand data/information exchanged with another electronic device.
Communication between electronic devices has been variously evolved. In particular, a total amount of data/information exchanged between electronic devices increases continuously, and each size of the data/information also increases. To exchange a large amount of data/information, speed of communication between electronic devices becomes faster. To improve performance of communication and to maximize user satisfaction, a communication process defined in a communication protocol is being evolved such that high-speed communication can be performed.
However, when communication speed becomes faster, a time margin for stable data sampling may become short. In addition, a portable/mobile electronic device is sensitive to an issue of power consumption, thus the portable/mobile electronic device performs communication while consuming a small amount of power. As a result, it may be difficult to exchange data/information rapidly and stably in a narrow channel bandwidth. Accordingly, a communication method for stably performing communication while maximizing communication performance is required.